Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Ultimate
Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Ultimate is an upcoming crossover fighting game developed by Bandai Namco Studios and High Voltage Software and published by Bandai Namco Games in Japan and by Warner Bros. Interactive Studios in the rest of the world. It is the sequel to Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Universe and the fifth installment in the Cartoon Network Smash Bros. series, succeeding it's predecessor. It will be released for the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One on November 12th, 2018. The gameplay of the game itself mainly competes with Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Nickelodeon's Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate and Disney's Magical Smash Bros. Ultimate. The story mode of the game is mostly based on Naruto and Gameloft's Cartoon Network City but with the mixture of it's previous games like Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Universe and Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Revolution. The concept for a new Cartoon Network Smash Bros. game was completed in December 2015 during the development of the prequel's downloadable content. Series creator and director ??? returned along with Bandi Namco Studios and Heavy Iron Studios, the studios that developed the previous game. The studios' return sped up the preparation process. ???'s goal with Ultimate was to include every character from previous games despite the various development and licensing problems this would cause. The game engine was built from scratch and upgraded the textures and lighting effects of previous games. Ultimate was announced at the THQ Nordic Gamescom 2018 and is scheduled to be released on November 20th, 2018. Playable Characters Veretans # Adrien the Cat # Nathan the Fox* # Dexter # Monkey* # Johnny Bravo # Blossom # Bubbles* # Buttercup* # The Eds # Cow and Chicken # Mike # I.M. Weasel # Space Ghost* # Courage* # Marinette the Cat* # Katie the Fox* # Barnaby the Bear* # Dr. Drakken* # Metal Adrien* # Dee Dee* # Major Glory* # Mandark* # Sheep* # Red Guy* # Mojo Jojo* # Robot Jones* # Numbuh 1* # Numbuh 4* # I.R. Baboon* # Samurai Jack* # Aku* # Billy and Mandy* # Grim* # Hector Con Carne* # Kevin* # Moxy* # Mallow the Squirrel* # Serena the Fox* # Koriand'r the Mouse* # Garfield the Tiger* # Brock the Gorilla* # Mac and Bloo* # Goo* # Otto Osoworth* # Ami and Yumi* # Julie* # MEGAS* # Lazlo* # Ben Tennyson* (Alien Force form) # Kevin Leven* # Young Ben* (2016 reboot form) # Vilgax* # Juniper Lee* # Omi* # Kimiko* # Jack Spicer* # Clover* (Totally Spies) # Sam* (Totally Spies) # Alex* (Totally Spies) # Britney* (Totally Spies) # Mandy* (Totally Spies) # Nergal* # Nergal Jr.* # Robin* (Teen Titans) # Starfire* (Teen Titans) # Slade* # Adam & Jake* # Rodney J. Squirrel* # Sunny Bridge* # Lizzie Devine* # Numbuh 3* # HIM* # Edward* (Camp Lazlo) # Patsy* (Camp Lazlo) # Bull Sharkowski* # Father* # Gwen Tennyson* (Alien Force form) # Bill & Aldo* # Chowder and Kimchi* # Golly Gopher* # Dolly Gopher* # TOM* # Robotboy* # Shaggy and Scooby-Doo* # George* (George of the Jungle 2007) # Alya the Fox* # Chloe the Bee* # Cynthia & Luma* # Finn and Jake* # Princess Bubblegum* # Ice King* # Mordecai and Rigby* # Gumball Watterson* # Darwin Watterson* # Nicole Watterson* # Penny* # Uncle Grandpa* # Mr. Gus* # Pizza Steve* # Steven Universe* # Bugs Bunny* # Daffy Duck* # Clarence* # Jeff* # Ryan* # Terra* # Princess Morbucks* # Rex Salzar* # Flapjack* # Captain K'Nuckles* # Lance* # Ilana* # Octus* # Thrasher & Blastus* # Zak Saturday* # Grizzly, Panda, and Ice Bear* # Fuzzy Lumpkins* # Numbuh 86* # Mii Fighter (Brawler/Sword/Gunner) (Exclusive for Nintendo Switch) # Xbox Avatar Fighter (Brawler/Sword/Gunner) (Exclusive for Xbox One) # PlayStation Home Avatar Fighter (Brawler/Sword/Gunner) (Exclusive for PlayStation 4) Newcomers # Blondie the Rabbit* # Dawn the Wolf* # Prohyas Warrior* # Vambre Warrior* # Morbidia* # K.O.* # Enid* # Fiona and Cake* (Echo Fighter of Finn and Jake) # Ice Queen* (Echo Fighter of Ice King) # Margaret and Eileen* (Echo Fighter of Mordecai and Ribgy) # Shadowy Figure* # Apple & Onion* # Craig Williams* # Kelsey Bern* # John Paul* # Oscar Peltzer* # Garnet* # Ruby and Sapphire* # Amethyst* # Carrie the Ghost* # Talking Dog+ # Victor and Valentino! (Challenger Pack #2: Victor and Valentino) # Tulip (Infinity Train)! (Challenger Pack #4: Infinity Train) # Bliss! (Challenger Pack #6: The Powerpuff Girls) Third Party # Wonder Woman* # Batman* # Superman* # Supergirl* # Naruto* # Astro Boy* # Sonic* (Sonic Boom form) # Max Steel* # Harley Quinn* (DC Super Hero Girls 2015 form) # Frankie Stein* # Draculaura* # Jessicake* # Peppa-Mint* # Shrek* # Puss in Boots* # Jackie Chan* (Jackie Chan Adventures) # Atomic Betty* # Dan Kuso* # Emmett Brockowski* # Wyldstyle (Lucy)* # Unikitty (Unikitty)! (Challenger Pack #6: Unikitty!) # Puppycorn* # Dr. Fox* # Hawkodile* # Dorothy Gale* # Aquaman* # Green Lantern* # The Flash* # Optimus Prime* # Sailor Moon* # Spyro* (Skylanders Academy form) # Stealth Elf* (Skylanders Academy form) # Cynder* (Skylanders Academy form) # Roller Brawl* (Skylanders Academy form) # Blinx* (Exclusive for Xbox One) # Sly Cooper* (Exclusive for PlayStation 4) # PaRappa the Rapper* (Exclusive for PlayStation 4) # Spike (Ape Escape)* (Exclusive for PlayStation 4) # Pikachu* (Exclusive for Nintendo Switch) # Pichu* (Exclusive for Nintendo Switch) # Mewtwo* (Exclusive for Nintendo Switch) # Flint (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs)! (Challenger Pack #1: Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) # Shazam! (Challenger Pack #3: DC Comics) # Lucario+ (Exclusive for Nintendo Switch) # Glitter Happy (Glitter Force)* # Zak Storm+ # Woody Woodpecker! (Challenger Pack #5: Woody Woodpecker) # Ken Kaneki+ # Zatanna (DC Super Hero Girls 2019)+ Asterisk are Unlockable Characters Plus are DLC Characters ! are Challenger Pack DLC Characters Stages * Battlefield (Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Ultimate) * Big Battlefield (Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Ultimate) * Final Destination (Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Ultimate) * Raleighopolis Island (Adrien the Cat) * Swallow Falls+ (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) ! are Challenger Pack DLC Stages MORE COMING SOON! Items * Smash Ball (Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Universe) * Fake Smash Ball (Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Universe) * Assist Trophies (Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Universe) MORE COMING SOON! Assist Trophies * Kiawe the Cat * Clemont the Cat * Dexter's Parents * Mayor of Townsville * Muriel * Dee Dee's Friends * Sam and Alex * Panini * Grandpa Max * Raj * Robot Chicken * Velma Dinkley * Dalphne Blake * Alfred E. Neuman * Meatwad * Doraemon * Richard MORE COMING SOON! Boss * Master TV and Crazy TV Story Mode * Various Cartoon Network Characters Spirits * Omnizot * Dynamo * Kraab * Racatan * Galeem * Dharkon * Dharkon/Galeem and Heartless Master (Final Boss) * Dharkon and Galeem (True Final Boss) Gameplay Characters gameplay Development Release Classic Mode Paths * Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Ultimate/Classic Mode Paths Unlockables * Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Ultimate/Unlockable Characters Spirits * Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Ultimate/List of Spirits * Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Ultimate/List of Spirit Battles Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Fighting Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Video Games Developed in USA Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:PlayStation 5 Games Category:PS5 Games Category:Project Scarlett Games Category:Xbox Series X Games